basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Greatest come back by a team in final minutes
On 10/08/2011 BCM Throw were down by 18 points and there were 3 minutes left. CSU Sibiu seemed to be the winner. The visitors managed to do a run of 0-19 in these 3 minutes '''and win the game by 1 point! Amazing! A steal was made near the sideline, '''Uuspõld runs into the center, fakes the pass, confuses his guard and nails it smoothly. A lovely move by Uuspõld! The score is now 87 - 69. After a typical play, Orsi gets an easy dunk while Ets gets the assist. Fans are on their feet after the one-handed slam. The result is 87 - 71. Bolluk attempts a three-pointer, but the shot is wide. Next we see very physical challenge, Uuspõld is the strongest and wins the possession for CSU Sibiu. Without hesitation Uuspõld shoots from the short distance, but it's a miss and the ball is grabbed by Orsi. He waits for his guards to pick up the tempo. BCM Throw in offense. After a quick dribble on the right Celiešius over-jumps his guard and scores for three! The score is 87 - 74. Uuspõld is not careful enough when handling the ball and Celiešius steals it! Fast break for Celiešius and he has no trouble converting it. 87 - 76. Durán dribbles and passes the ball behind his back... straight to an opponent. Ets has the ball. Ets is pushing the ball up court and there is no one to stop him. Clean two points and the score is 87 - 78. Missed three points attempt by Drakulić is followed by Drakulić snagging the ball. Drakulić is wide on the shot attempt and there is no real chance to regain the ball. Sajovic is already holding it after successful defensive rebound. After fast attack Sajovic nails a jumper from the left but is caught by Bolluk. The ball still goes in and it's a chance for another point. 87 - 80. The free throw is good as well. Sajovic is showing signs of great form and the fans love it! 87 - 81. Uuspõld shoots from the left wing and it's a miss! There are few candidates to grab the ball, but the determination of Durán is inspiring, he wins the rebound and CSU Sibiu;;; are still in possession. '''Durán puts in all his efforts when going for a difficult shot, but it's off and Fiat strips the ball down for BCM Throw. An intentional foul call on Drakulić as he grabbed the arm of Fiat on the shot attempt. Fiat makes both foul shots. Fans of BCM Throw are content! 87 - 83. Ets is looking to pass but no one is in front of him and he goes for an easy finish. Where was the defense? 87 - 85 Ets loves to display his amazing strength. After Uuspõld misses a difficult shot from the left angle, he rebounds the ball with a quick and powerful move. What an attitude this guy has! Only few seconds are left for an attack when Ets hammers a 3-pointer from out of nowhere. Score is 87 - 88. Final score of the match is 87 - 88 Category:Records in Score